


mute this conversation?

by 16_starz



Series: let's kik it [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: A little angst, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Black Star is kinda dumb, Chatting & Messaging, FUCK excalibur, FUCK ragnarok, Friendship, Gen, Humor, MAKA NEEDS TO TAKE A BREAK, Nonbinary Crona (Soul Eater), Overworking, Quarantine makes you do stupid things, Soul is concerned, Stressed Maka, Swearing, Tags May Change, Texting, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tsubaki is a Mom™, burnouts, chatfic, i have TOO MANY relationships, somebody please give her a break, who needs school? i have fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_starz/pseuds/16_starz
Summary: CoolPianoDude: blackstar wtfmaka.chop: I'm gonna chop the hell out of you.DeathTheKid: THAT'S NOT RIGHT. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST BRING UPON THIS CURSED LAND? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.—☆—a soul eater chatfic in 2020.
Relationships: Black Star & Death the Kid, Black Star & Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Black Star & Patty Thompson, Black Star & Soul Eater Evans, Blair & Soul Eater Evans, Crona & Death the Kid, Crona & Ragnarok (Soul Eater), Death the Kid & Liz Thompson, Death the Kid & Liz Thompson & Patty Thompson, Death the Kid & Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Death the Kid & Patty Thompson, Death the Kid & Shinigami-sama | Lord Death, Death the Kid & Soul Eater Evans, Fire & Thunder (Soul Eater), Kim Diehl & Harvar D. Éclair & Ox Ford & Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, Kim Diehl & Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, Liz Thompson & Patty Thompson, Maka Albarn & Black Star, Maka Albarn & Black Star & Death the Kid, Maka Albarn & Blair, Maka Albarn & Blair & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn & Crona, Maka Albarn & Crona & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn & Death the Kid, Maka Albarn & Liz Thompson, Maka Albarn & Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Maka Albarn & Patty Thompson, Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn & Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe, Nakatsukasa Tsubaki & Liz Thompson, Soul Eater Evans & Black Star, Soul Eater Evans & Liz Thompson, Soul Eater Evans & Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe & Blair, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe & Shinigami-sama | Lord Death, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe & Soul Eater Evans
Series: let's kik it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731490
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	1. maka.chop, CoolPianoDude, BLACK☆STAR, lovelyflowerlady, DeathTheKid, +2 more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lovelyflowerlady: We can't have one day where Blackstar doesn't do this  
> BLACK☆STAR: Stop complaining! It's not that bad!  
> l_thomp: Kid just blocked you  
> CoolPianoDude: lol knew it was coming
> 
> —☆—
> 
> Black Star keeps sending cursed images into the group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so cursed yo.
> 
> since ao3 doesn't let you post images, you'll have to use your imagination. :/

—2 hours ago—

BLACK☆STAR: SOUL

BLACK☆STAR: SOULT HIS IS IMPORTANTO

BLACK☆STAR: @CoolPianoDude

CoolPianoDude: what do you want

[BLACK☆STAR has sent an image.]

CoolPianoDude: blackstar wtf

maka.chop: I'm gonna chop the hell out of you.

DeathTheKid: THAT'S NOT RIGHT. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST BRING UPON THIS CURSED LAND? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.

l_thomp: He's doing this on purpose huh

p_thomp: LDDOSJWODBOD

lovelyflowerlady: We can't have one day where Blackstar doesn't do this

BLACK☆STAR: Stop complaining! It's not that bad!

l_thomp: Kid just blocked you

CoolPianoDude: lol knew it was coming

maka.chop: Serves him right! Blackstar should stop sending cursed bs in the chat.

BLACK☆STAR: it's not cursed!!! ur cursed!!!!! >:(

lovelyflowerlady: Blackstar please don't start a fight with Maka :(

p_thomp: It'd be really funny if you did tho lol!!

maka.chop: If you send another cursed image, I'm going to remove you from the group. @BLACK☆STAR

BLACK☆STAR: ight bet

[BLACK☆STAR has sent an image.]

[maka.chop has removed BLACK☆STAR from the chat.]

CoolPianoDude: LMAO

DeathTheKid: He's gone now?

l_thomp: ya maka just removed him

DeathTheKid: Maka, your deeds will not be taken for granted. I thank you.

maka.chop: Anytime! :] You're the only other person who uses grammar when texting, anyway.

CoolPianoDude: HEY

CoolPianoDude: I CAN BE GRAMATICQLLY CORRECT TOO

maka.chop: gramatically*

CoolPianoDude: ok u know what piss off

maka.chop: You're literally in the next room over. I can easily come in and bash in your skull with my book.

CoolPianoDude: ok I take it back just dont hurt me 

maka.chop: Okay! :>

l_thomp: jeez. sadistic much?

—15 minutes ago—

lovelyflowerlady: Hey guys can I add Blackstar back to the group??

maka.chop: As long as he doesn't send anymore cursed shit.

lovelyflowerlady: Okay just checking :>

[lovelyflowerlady has added BLACK☆STAR to the chat.]

BLACK☆STAR: YAHOO!! Thanks Tsubaki :D

lovelyflowerlady: You're just lucky you got back in :/

maka.chop: Don't send cursed images to the chat, or else you're not coming back >:E

BLACK☆STAR: jeez alright!!! :(

DeathTheKid: Can I unblock him now...?

l_thomp: ya he isn't sending cursed shit anymore

DeathTheKid: Okay. Blackstar, you've been unblocked. Don't lose that privilege.

—4 minutes ago—

DeathTheKid: HE'S SENDING THEM IN MY DM NOW!

p_thomp: LMAODCJWUBKJBDWKJN

maka.chop: Well.

maka.chop: I did tell Blackstar to not send them in the group chat.

lovelyflowerlady: This is why I can't have nice things…

l_thomp: ya I agree :( sorry you cant catch a break girl

lovelyflowerlady: apology accepted! tho it's not needed

CoolPianoDude: dont say that tsubaki. even he can annoy me sometimes :/

maka.chop: Yeah, Blackstar can be really obnoxious.

BLACK☆STAR: just because i'm busy tormenting kid doesn't mean you guys can talk smack about your GOD

CoolPianoDude: mmmm how about we do


	2. maka.chop, CoolPianoDude, BLACK☆STAR, lovelyflowerlady, DeathTheKid, +3 more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maka.chop: @BLACK☆STAR  
> CoolPianoDude: @BLACK☆STAR  
> DeathTheKid: @BLACK☆STAR  
> l_thomp: @BLACK☆STAR  
> p_thomp: @BLACK☆STAR  
> CoolPianoDude: @BLACK☆STAR  
> lovelyflowerlady: @BLACK☆STAR  
> BLACK☆STAR: OKAY JESUS CHRIST  
> —☆—  
> Maka adds Crona to the group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone too far down the rabbit hole at this point.
> 
> i never said what app they're using. maybe leave some comments down below as to what you think they should use!

—4 hours ago—

maka.chop: @everyone Get in here. I have an announcement.

l_thomp: oh no, are we having another vote to kick blackstar

DeathTheKid: I hope so.

CoolPianoDude: prolly not, we already added him back last week

p_thomp: hehe what's up?

lovelyflowerlady: Blackstar isn't online :/

maka.chop: Let's fix that.

maka.chop: @BLACK☆STAR

CoolPianoDude: @BLACK☆STAR

DeathTheKid: @BLACK☆STAR

l_thomp: @BLACK☆STAR

p_thomp: @BLACK☆STAR

CoolPianoDude: @BLACK☆STAR

lovelyflowerlady: @BLACK☆STAR

BLACK☆STAR: OKAY JESUS CHRIST

BLACK☆STAR: I KNOW YOU ALL LOVE ME BUT CHILL OUT

CoolPianoDude: he's here maks.

maka.chop: I'm aware. Also, don't call me that! >:(

maka.chop: Anyway, as I've said, I have an announcement. I'm planning to add Crona to the chat.

l_thomp: that's a bad idea girl

maka.chop: Which is why I'm telling you about it. Just be careful of what you guys say, okay?

CoolPianoDude: ok :)

p_thomp: ok :)

BLACK☆STAR: ok :)

[maka.chop added Crona2991605 to the chat.]

BLACK☆STAR: now to defy Maka >:)))))

maka.chop: Blackstar, no!

[BLACK☆STAR has sent an image.]

[Crona2991605 has left the chat.]

maka.chop: BLACKSTAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

CoolPianoDude: can i PLEASE kick him.

[maka.chop added Crona2991605 to the chat.]

maka.chop: Crona, I am SO sorry you had a welcome like that. I'll make sure that if Blackstar does something like that again, he'll be kicked.

Crona2991605: okay.

CoolPianoDude: crona, I'm not trying to be rude or anything

CoolPianoDude: but you type so slow omggg 

Crona2991605: nO, it's okay

Crona2991605: i'm just,,,not very good at typing. it's easier than talking though.

l_thomp: I hope you can find comfort in our little hell of a chat :)

—2 hours ago—

BLACK☆STAR: is crona offline??

p_thomp: ya I think so?

BLACK☆STAR: wanna have a curse off?

p_thomp: lmao prepare to get ur ass kicked

[BLACK☆STAR has sent an image.]

[p_thomp has sent an image.]

[BLACK☆STAR has sent an image.]

[p_thomp has sent an image.]

[BLACK☆STAR has sent an image.]

[p_thomp has sent an image.]

[BLACK☆STAR has sent an image.]

[p_thomp has sent an image.]

[BLACK☆STAR has sent an image.]

[p_thomp has sent an image.]

[BLACK☆STAR has sent an image.]

[p_thomp has sent an image.]

[BLACK☆STAR has sent an image.]

[p_thomp has sent an image.]

[BLACK☆STAR has sent an image.]

[p_thomp has sent an image.]

BLACK☆STAR: shit, i got nothing for that

p_thomp: haha, i win!! :D

l_thomp: what...what the hell

lovelyflowerlady: Blackstar! Go to bed or I'm taking your phone from you!

BLACK☆STAR: NOOOOO

—38 minutes ago—

[maka.chop has deleted 16 messages.]

maka.chop: Don't make me revoke your image rights! @BLACK☆STAR @p_thomp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're short for now, but there will be a story soon! I promise


	3. CoolPianoDude & lovelyflowerlady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CoolPianoDude: ........huh  
> lovelyflowerlady: I said, not me. But you can!  
> CoolPianoDude: lemme repeat myself, since u cleary didn't see the first time  
> CoolPianoDude: ........HUH  
> —☆—  
> Soul has a one-on-one talk with Tsubaki about his concerns for Maka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tsubaki is a mom friend. and i love mom friends.  
> which means i love tsubaki.

—23 minutes ago—

CoolPianoDude: hey tsubaki?

lovelyflowerlady: Hey Soul! Is something the matter??

CoolPianoDude: no, not rlly. was just checking on you :)

lovelyflowerlady: When you say "not really," it's definitely a problem.

lovelyflowerlady: Is it about Maka again?

CoolPianoDude: ok fine, ya got me.

CoolPianoDude: she's so persistent on doing work, and even tho i'm not gnna sound cool saying this, i'm scared she's gonna burn out

lovelyflowerlady: Oh no! Yeah, that's something to definitely worry about.

lovelyflowerlady: And don't worry about not being cool! Being scared is a valid reaction when it comes to Maka's hardworking personality.  
Honestly, I'm afraid that she's going to burn out, too. So I'm glad you told me.

CoolPianoDude: really?? didn't know that heh

lovelyflowerlady: Yeah, of course. You can't say that kind of stuff in the grop chat or Maka will deny it all. :(

CoolPianoDude: ya she's like that. kinda annoying ngl. i wish she took better care of herself :(

lovelyflowerlady: Can you let me know if you see any other behavior pointing to a burnout? I'd like to gather as much info as possible.

CoolPianoDude: yeah ofc! are we gonna try and confront her abt it?

lovelyflowerlady: Not me.

CoolPianoDude: ........huh

lovelyflowerlady: I said, not me. But you can!

CoolPianoDude: lemme repeat myself, since u cleary didn't see the first time

CoolPianoDude: ........HUH

lovelyflowerlady: You heard me. Or saw it, Ig uess

lovelyflowerlady: I guess*  
But anyway! Yeah, you have to confront Maka if I see a lot of red flags. I can't do it myself :(

CoolPianoDude: fuck. idk how i'm gonna do that

lovelyflowerlady: Don't worry about it right now! When the time comes, you'll know how to ask her about it.

CoolPianoDude: i only hope you're right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE share this chaotic mess with as many people as you can <3  
> also this chapter is short again UGH. but there's some story!!


	4. maka.chop & CoolPianoDude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CoolPianoDude: i'll do it for a kith  
> maka.chop: .........  
> CoolPianoDude: .........  
> maka.chop: Bring me my Hot Pocket, and I'll consider not bashing your head in.
> 
> —☆—
> 
> Maka and Soul act like an unhappy married couple in their DMs, when in reality they're just two fifteen year olds who have a questionably affectionate friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok hi there  
> this chapter is supposed to be really cute & soft,,,they're just friends being friends  
> but it does have that crackhead energy to it still.

—5 minutes ago—

maka.chop: Soul.

maka.chop: Soul, I know you aren't busy. You're watching Kubz Scouts again.

CoolPianoDude: i was watching something >:T stop spamming mee

maka.chop: No. I need you to get me my Hot Pocket out the microwave.

CoolPianoDude: what no, go get it yourself

maka.chop: I can't! I'm stuck in the grip of my comfy bed!

CoolPianoDude: maka. get up and get your own hotpocket

maka.chop: Soul, please...I really don't want to get up.

CoolPianoDude: i'll do it for a kith

maka.chop: .........

CoolPianoDude: .........

maka.chop: Bring me my Hot Pocket, and I'll consider not bashing your head in.

CoolPianoDude: JESUS WOMAN OKAY

Soul grumbled at his meister's behavior. 'Just because she's not alone doesn't mean I get to be her personal butler!' He thought angrily, getting up from his spot. He shoved his phone into his front pocket, and moved both his hands to the base of his back. Soul pushed against it, while feeling and hearing his back pop. "Haaaah..." he breathed out, hissing in the aftermath.

What a pain in the ass.

He strides out of his room, towards the occasionally beeping microwave. He grabbed the handle, and pulled the microwave's door open. Sure enough, Maka had cooked a Hot Pocket about two minutes ago. He rolled his crimson eyes, picking up the knock off ravioli by the protective cover it was stuffed in. He slammed the microwave door shut, and sighed.

He paced towards a closed door, and knocked on it. "Yes?" He heard his meister's voice on the other side.

"I have your Hot Pocket," Soul deadpanned, and heard an exclamation come from Maka.

"Oh, come in!" She chirped, and Soul shrugged. He twisted the doorknob, and swung her door open. Sure enough, Maka was wrapped up in a plush throw blanket, reading an awfully thick book. 

'Yikes...I hope I don't get hit with THAT...' he shivered at the thought of getting chopped right in the head.

"Hey there, Soul," she greeted him, acting like she didn't threaten to cave Soul's skull in mere moments ago.

"Hey...I have your Hot Pocket," he stated, waving the Hot Pocket in his hand. He tentatively stepped towards her, before extending his arm to hand it to her.

"Thank youuu," she thanked in a sing song voice, flashing a warm smile. It was a contagious one, too, because Soul was smiling along with her. "Okay, you can leave now," she shooed her partner off with her hand, trying to close her book.

He left his meister's room, closing the door behind him. Maybe...she wasn't completely terrible. It takes Soul a few scenarios to remember that fact.

He fell back onto his bed, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He opened up YouTube again, and continued watching his video

—2 minutes ago—

maka.chop: WHAT THE FUCK!

CoolPianoDude: ?

maka.chop: YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I'D BE BITING INTO A BUCKET OF LAVA!!!

CoolPianoDude: go get some water. and stop screaming

CoolPianoDude: I can't hear my video


	5. ME AND THE BOYS (BLACK☆STAR, CoolPianoDude, DeathTheKid, & Crona2991605)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLACK☆STAR: welcome to the chat dude!  
> Crona299160520: actually, I'm not a dude  
> BLACK☆STAR: .  
> CoolPianoDude: .  
> DeathTheKid: I knew it. We ruined it all.
> 
> —☆—
> 
> Black Star adds Crona to the group chat between all the boys in the main group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, me and the boys

—1 hour ago—

BLACK☆STAR: guys i have an idea!

CoolPianoDude: knowing you it's gonna be really bad. what is it tho

BLACK☆STAR: let's add crona to the group chat!

DeathTheKid: Terrible idea. Don't do it, Black Star.

BLACK☆STAR: WHAT WHY

DeathTheKid: This is Crona. Considering how rowdy this chat gets, you'll scare them off.

CoolPianoDude: ^^^

BLACK☆STAR: that's NOT gonna happen man

CoolPianoDude: you literally greeted them with a cursed image in the main gc

BLACK☆STAR: ok and???

DeathTheKid: Frankly, you can't be trusted.

BLACK☆STAR: yes I can!! D: you guys are just mean

CoolPianoDude: if u fuck it up, we won't hesitate to kick you

CoolPianoDude: from the chat AND in the ribs.

BLACK☆STAR: ......................

BLACK☆STAR: fine.

[BLACK☆STAR added Crona299160520 to the chat.]

BLACK☆STAR: HELLO CRONA!

CoolPianoDude: hey.

DeathTheKid: Hello there, Crona.

Crona299160520: hi there,,

BLACK☆STAR: welcome to the chat dude!

Crona299160520: actually, I'm not a dude

BLACK☆STAR: .

CoolPianoDude: .

DeathTheKid: I knew it. We ruined it all.

Crona299160520: nO ITS OKAY!

Crona299160520: i just...identify as nb. if you wanna kick me out, you can.

CoolPianoDude: no, it's cool, crona. so u use they/them?

Crona299160520: yea that's right

DeathTheKid: Ahh, okay then. We'll make sure to use them.

Crona299160520: ok tysm!! 🥺💕

BLACK☆STAR: we're keeping crona in the chat

—47 minutes ago—

[Crona299160520 has sent an image.]

BLACK☆STAR: HOLY SHIT.

CoolPianoDude: eye—

DeathTheKid: CRONA, NO!!!

Crona299160520: thAT WASNT ME IM SO SORRY ;^;

BLACK☆STAR: WHO WAS IT THEN

Crona299160520: thAt was my roommate ragnarok,,,he's kinda mean 😟

DeathTheKid: Oh, jeez. I apologize, Crona. :(

Crona299160520: nO it's ok, it was my fault for leaving my phone unlocked

CoolPianoDude: don't take the blame, Crona. it's pretty uncool of your roommate to download cursed photos and send them through your phone.

BLACK☆STAR: I downloaded the image.

CoolPianoDude: INAPPROPRIATE FOR THE MOMENT, BLACK STAR.

BLACK☆STAR: SORRY, continue

CoolPianoDude: anyway, if anything happens, please keep me or Kid updated. we'll do our best to help you out

Crona299160520: aaaAaaAaAaAAaAa tysm 🥺🥺🥺

DeathTheKid: Yeah, anytime! It's our part to help out a friend.

—5 minutes ago—

BLACK☆STAR: hey u guys wanna see something cool

CoolPianoDude: i want you to think long and hard if that's a good or bad decision

[BLACK☆STAR has sent an image.]

Crona299160520: can you nOT use my wholesome images please. they are mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK RAGNAROK. hes a mean bitch
> 
> please join the discord server!: https://discord.gg/DrAXMYU


	6. l_thomp, p_thomp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> l_thomp: ig. they constantly flirt with me, even though i explicitly display that i am, indeed, a very spiky lesbian, and will not hesitate to cut your dick off if you make one wrong move.  
> p_thomp: is it another indian man?  
> l_thomp: you know my woes so well.
> 
> —☆—
> 
> Liz and Patty have a discussion about pretty girls, and Liz complains about her very lesbian issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SISTER BONDING TIME

—1 hour ago—

l_thomp: hey patty???

p_thomp: yeah, sis?

l_thomp: i gotta ask, what's the best kind of girl?

p_thomp: a girl with a heart of gold that's willing to love you, even if you have issues! always willing to help you, is independent, affectionate, and has nice thighs to lay your head on!

p_thomp: that's just my input. what do you think?

l_thomp: all girls. unless she's a bitch. 

p_thomp: you're usually more picky when it comes to your type. what's wrong?

l_thomp: idk, i just...UGH

l_thomp: i hate men. they're disgusting

p_thomp: depends on the type of man tho

l_thomp: ig. they constantly flirt with me, even though i explicitly display that i am, indeed, a very spiky lesbian, and will not hesitate to cut your dick off if you make one wrong move.

p_thomp: is it another indian man?

l_thomp: you know my woes so well.

l_thomp: anyway, girls are pretty. they are just great, and i wanna hold a girls hand...........

p_thomp: well why dont you do that?????

l_thomp: i havent found a girl like that yet :[

p_thomp: what about tsubaki? shes pretty cute!

l_thomp: HUH????

l_thomp: ARE YOU HIGH SHE WOULD NEVER

p_thomp: you say that, but are you so sure?

l_thomp: ...

l_thomp: you got me there.


End file.
